


Indulgence

by dewdroponleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Maids, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdroponleaf/pseuds/dewdroponleaf
Summary: Joo Hyun has a birthday wish. Manjoon is not pleased with said wish.





	Indulgence

*~*

He'd have found the thing easier to wear if it was covered in teeth and flesh-eating acid.

Oh, it was beautiful. Silky and short and fitted perfectly to his body, the dress's dainty skirt, puffed sleeves and lacy border were a Lolita wet dream. But...

Good lord, why was Joo Hyun like this?  
Why did he have to have a fetish for maids, of all things?

It was Joo Hyun's birthday. It was also finals. Bad, BAD combination. He didn't seem to mind very much, but Manjoon had felt so terrible about forgetting his birthday he had promised him anything to make up for it. He should've known from the gleam in his eye that that was not the wisest of ideas, but...

Manjoon sighed. Dwelling on it wouldn't change anything. Best to get it over with.

Pulling off his worn t-shirt and jeans, he stepped into the dress and pulled it up his body, black silk whispering over naked flesh. The ruffles hung against his upper thighs, insistent on their presence.

Then came the stockings. White opaque silk, with delicate black ribbon and lace hemming the tops. Manjoon placed a dainty foot into each and rolled them up his calves, a creamy, snowy sheen covering half his thighs and everything beneath.

Their clinging reminded Manjoon with every step of what his role was to be. A pretty little maid, devoted to his master and obedient to his every whim. A faint blush crept up his cheeks, as he obsessively reminded himself on how this was nothing more than a really weird fetish that he had to indulge for the sake of his boyfriend. 

He'd even got him the hat. Manjoon picked up the darling lace ribbon with some disdain before tying it into his hair. 

He took a deep breath before turning around the face the mirror. A darling, frilly, utterly innocent picture faced him, blinking its large eyes. Manjoon grimaced, just to ruin the facade and bring him back to reality. 

Not that he needed any more help, as the creaking door jolted him awake.

"Hey, baby." Joo Hyun said teasingly, sidling up to him. _He_ clearly appreciated the outfit, at any rate, rubbing his hands all over his stockings. Manjoon bit his lip, feeling the warmth of his hands seep through the silk and coalesce into a burning ball at the apex of his thighs. This actually didn't feel that bad, getting dolled up and pampered...

The thought barely passed through his head before the internal screaming started. What the hell was he thinking?! He was only doing it for his boyfriend, who was apparently into this sick shit for some reason. The outfit had nothing to do with it, he firmly reassured himself.

"Don't paw at me. What the hell is up with this anyway? God, you're sick." Manjoon tutted a bit more ferociously than usual.

He didn't expect the loud smack and the red-hot pain that flashed across his bottom, yelping out loud.

"Bad boy." Joo Hyun chided, grabbing his chin and forcibly tilting it upwards. "Who told you to take the Lord's name in vain, hm?" He was still smiling, but it was different from his normal light-up-a-room grins. More...sinister. 

Manjoon tried to pull away from his grip, but much to his surprise couldn't. It struck him for the first time how _strong_ Joo Hyun was compared to him. The daily bread kneading and years of pumping weights had been kind to him, added calluses and definition to his tanned arms. If he wanted to, he could just take whatever he wanted from him right then and there.

It made him feel defenseless, exposed. Manjoon wasn't quite sure he hated the feeling though.

"S-sorry..." Manjoon managed, the words coming out in a whimper. Joo Hyun let him go, nuzzling his neck as if he was making an apology. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. Thanks for indulging me."

"No problem." Manjoon said breathlessly, resting a hand on his chest and feeling the warmth of the hardened muscle. Joo Hyun smiled, sliding a hand up his leg until he reached his hip.

"Just like I asked? Good boy." Joo Hyun praised him, cupping his ass. Manjoon buried his face in the broad shoulder in front of him out of embarrassment, feeling Joo Hyun run his fingers over the ribbons holding the thing together. 

Because just to complete the outfit, he had gotten him lingerie. White lace and black silk, straining against his cock and creating a soft little prison. The attorney let out a gasp as Joo Hyun brushed his fingers over the bulge with a butterfly touch.

"D-don't...for that matter, we are in the back room of your bakery! What if someone hears?!" Manjoon hissed. 

"No one will, trust me. Now, before we start do you have any hard limits?" Joo Hyun asked, gathering him up and seating him on his lap.

"Wh-what's that?" Manjoon asked shakily, shifting on his lap to get comfortable. He didn't miss the soft groan that the other man let out, shooting heat straight to his groin.

"Stuff that you don't feel comfortable doing. For example, I really don't feel comfortable with anything scat-related, or really unsanitary stuff. Or cutting people." Joo Hyun replied. Manjoon nodded, leaning back against his chest.

"About the same for me then. Nothing...weird." Manjoon agreed.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Don't leave marks where people can see. I have to report back on Monday, you know." Manjoon replied. 

"Your wish is my command." Joo Hyun said, nosing at the back of his neck. "Okay, so you would be okay with calling me sir?"

Manjoon gulped, feeling his heartbeat start to flutter. "I...I think so."

"Bondage?"

"Mhm."

"Gagging?"

"Sure."

"Spanking?" 

Manjoon instinctively opened his mouth to say no, but he couldn't help thinking of the raw, demanding sting and burn, how Joo Hyun had single-handedly grabbed his wrists and forced him to stay in place. He bit his lip as he unconsciously rubbed his thighs together, heat beginning to gently pulsate at the apex of his thighs.

Even though he knew he was going to regret it, the attorney nodded.

"Perfect." Joo Hyun smiled, planting a quick kiss on his forehead. "If you're uncomfortable or you want to stop, just say red. Alright?"

Manjoon gulped. "Alright...sir." He said uncertainly. 

The other man gave a languid, pleased smile. "Wrists." 

Manjoon had done this before at least. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and crossed his wrists behind his back. Soon he felt rope winding around his wrists, Joo Hyun's deceptively nimble fingers cinching them tighter and tighter. 

"Move your fingers. See if your blood's flowing okay." Joo Hyun spoke when the rope had finally been tied off securely.

They had done this so many times Manjoon honestly didn't see the need, but he gave them a wiggle and didn't feel too uncomfortable. 

"It's okay." Manjoon murmured, yelping as that earned him another slap to his ass. "Sir."

"Good. Turn around." 

Joo Hyun held another, longer coil of rope in his hands, which he promptly began winding around his upper arms. The ropes snaked above and below his chest, slowly but surely pinning his arms to his sides. Manjoon bit down on a whine, the gentle tugging sensation in his lower belly only growing more and more insistent.

Joo Hyun noticed immediately, stopping his hands.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"N-no. Keep going, please sir." Manjoon said breathily. Joo Hyun chuckled, which made Manjoon swear that the light brushes of fingers against his crotch was nothing short of intentional.

Within minutes Joo Hyun had weaved a lovely pattern of diamonds into the ropework, covering Manjoon's front. Now all that was left was to tie it off, but Manjoon was surprised to find that there was a suspiciously long tail of rope behind him. That wasn't like Joo Hyun to make a mistake. He'd been practicing bondage for at least 6 years now and practicing on him for two. He knew how much rope it took to tie him up properly like the back of his hand.

"Ah! Almost forgot." Joo Hyun exclaimed, rummaging around in his bag that he had brought. Manjoon tried to look, but a firm hand guided him over the counter and held him there by the small of his back.

"Oh, you're gonna love this doll." Joo Hyun murmured. Manjoon cocked his head to the side, confused until Joo Hyun pulled the strap of his panties to the side and something oily and slick pushed up against his entrance.

"Ahhh!"

Manjoon squeaked as thick fingers prodded and caressed his hole, coaxing it until it relaxed enough to accept the pad of one thick digit. "N-no...stop...ah..." 

Joo Hyun was slow about it, working his middle finger in bit by bit until it was fully sheathed inside. "Fuck. You should feel this." He muttered, warm velvet clenching around his finger like a vice. Manjoon couldn't reply, too busy trying to get over the sensation of being so _full_. He'd experimented around a bit before with his own fingers trying to prepare himself for Joo Hyun, but nothing could've prepared him for _this_. 

When he was loosened up enough to at least slide his fingers in and out Joo Hyun added another, making Manjoon keen and whine at the stretch. "It's okay. Almost done, baby." He promised, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

With time Manjoon was finally getting used to the feeling of having something so big in his ass, even-dare he say it-enjoying the feeling of being so full. But Joo Hyun suddenly removed his fingers and replaced it with something smooth and cold and slippery before he even had time to complain about it.

"Wh-what did you put in me?" Manjoon asked, instinctively trying to force it back out. Joo Hyun tutted, punishing him with another slap.

"Did I ask you to speak?" He asked, bringing his hand down on his cheeks over and over. Manjoon cried out in pain, feeling the the stinging burn tunnel straight into his core. He knew it should've been humiliating, and for some part it was, being punished like a five year-old. But he would die before he would admit that he was actually disappointed when the spanking stopped, only leaving a gentle hot throbbing to match the pulse thumping in his leaking dick.

"Should see your ass right now." Joo Hyun caressed his buttocks, now stained a pretty cherry red that faded into flaming pink at the sides of his ass and the top of his thighs. "I should keep it like this, bend you over my knee and give you a nice hard spanking before you go off to work every morning. That'll teach you to know your place, you bratty little thing."

Manjoon keened, the filthy words spilling from his boyfriend's mouth making the tugging heat spreading through his groin intensify. He didn't even realize he was beginning to rut against the edge of the counter, desperate for any sort of stimulation.

He heard a breathy laugh before he was turned around and laid on top of the table, forcing him to meet Joo Hyun's eyes. 

"So this is what you're into, hm?" Joo Hyun noted, grabbing Manjoon's cock in his hand. Manjoon cried out unabashedly, loving how his hands were so big he could cover his entire shaft with just one.

"I can't even spank you without you dripping like a bitch in heat. Honestly, what am I to do with you?" He sighed, thumbing the weeping head of his dick through the drenched silk.

The attorney panted and moaned, arching his back. "I-I'm sorry sir..." Manjoon gasped, tears in his eyes from this new, degrading pleasure. Joo Hyun smirked downright devilishly, letting go of his dick and walking away.

Almost immediately he heard Joo Hyun ripping off a piece of tape, felt it stick to his thigh keeping something hard and plastic in place.

"There. Now all I need to do..."

Joo Hyun murmured to himself as he grabbed the long tail of rope that he had neglected until now. Manjoon wondered what was going on until Joo Hyun suddenly pulled it up between his legs. Manjoon cried out as it was anchored to the rope cuff on his wrists, completing the ropework. He realized that it was to keep the plastic toy inside him, and he whined his displeasure. He'd much rather have Joo Hyun's thick, warm fingers inside, stretching him and filling him completely.

"C'mere, baby." Joo Hyun cooed, gathering him up and settling him on his feet. Manjoon thought it was unnerving how he could shift so easily between two radically different personas, but the thought flew from his mind when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

The pretty red rope crisscrossed all over his body, accentuating their lithe, slender lines and keeping him completely helpless. But more than anything they drove home where he stood-he was completely at Joo Hyun's mercy, unable to fight back or resist. 

He lowered his gaze, too ashamed to face the red pooling on the apples of his cheeks and trickling down. 

"Mm. Good enough to eat, don't you think?" Joo Hyun asked, teeth grazing over the delicate shell of his ear. Manjoon gasped at the shivers emanating from the spot, branching out all over his face. 

"Y-yes...sir." Manjoon murmured, ducking his head. Joo Hyun grinned, suddenly fisting a handful of his hair and dragging him back. 

Manjoon was carelessly thrown onto the floor, yelping as he landed on his sore bottom with his legs splayed every which way. Joo Hyun sat down on the edge of the bed, a looming, domineering presence. 

"On your knees." Joo Hyun ordered with a voice that could've cut steel. Manjoon hastily scrambled to fulfill his order, feeling the cold of the tile seep through his sheer stockings.

Joo Hyun didn't do anything, merely surveyed his bound form with cool eyes as if he was looking at a mildly interesting painting. It had the exact opposite effect on Manjoon, who was growing hotter and more bothered with each passing second, squirming and squeezing his thighs together.

"Horny?" Joo Hyun asked mildly, as if he was asking about the weather. Manjoon barely heard him through the blood drumming in his ears, which Joo Hyun did not like in the slightest.

Suddenly the attorney's caramel locks were snatched up by Joo Hyun once more, forcing him to lock eyes with him.

"I asked you a question, you whore." He downright snarled, the strands twisting in his hand. Tears welling up in his eyes at the stinging pain Manjoon desperately forced out an answer. "Y-yes sir...I'm-I'm so hard...it hurts..."

Seemingly satisfied, Joo Hyun released Manjoon, letting him collapse onto the ground.

"You want to cum?" Joo Hyun asked softly, cradling his face and massaging his aching scalp with gentle hands. Manjoon was terrified and horny and comforted all at the same time, and he barely managed to keep from crying at the sheer confusion.

"Y-yes. Please..." Manjoon sobbed, nuzzling his head into the soothing warmth. 

"You'll have to work for it then." 

Manjoon was suddenly dragged out of the back room and into a space behind the bakery's counter. 

"S-sir?" Manjoon whimpered as he was stuffed under the wooden counter. Joo Hyun didn't reply, instead unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"H-here?" Manjoon cried out. "No, please, sir, if I get caught like this I'll be in so much trouble!"

Joo Hyun sighed before kneeling down. Manjoon whimpered, almost thinking he would be punished again, but instead Joo Hyun cupped his chin and gazed at him with the utmost love in his eyes. "Baby, if you really want to stop, all you have to do is say red. I won't be mad." He said, low and soft.

His hands moved back into his hair, stroking and petting. "But I _promise_, I'll never do anything bad to you, or anything dangerous. Everything's under control. Do you still want to stop?"

Manjoon bit his lip. He knew he could stop. Joo Hyun said he could. But...

He looked back into his eyes, into warm, homey brown eyes. Joo Hyun had been there for so much of the tragedy in his life, coaxing food and life into him when he was having an episode or reassuring him for the thousandth time that yes, he was beautiful in every way without missing a beat. 

He wanted to please him, craved his approval and praise like a drowning man gulping for air.

Manjoon swallowed down the last traces of doubt, making up his mind.

"Green." He murmured, licking his lips. Joo Hyun gave a smile, leaning in to capture them in a good, long kiss. "Good boy." He whispered, before the sound of a bell alerted him to a new customer. Manjoon shivered, feeling those simple words fill up his heart with warmth.

Now that he was alone he saw what Joo Hyun meant by having everything under control. The counter was high enough that no one could see if Joo Hyun was wearing anything below his shirt or not. And certainly he wouldn't be seen, hidden by Joo Hyun's legs as well as the thick wood all around him. 

Well, what was he waiting for then?

Manjoon reached up and carefully pulled down his boxers with his teeth, revealing him half-hard and _big_. Manjoon was no expert, but he was pretty sure Joo Hyun was more than just hung. And he wasn't even fully erect yet.

His mouth went dry as he pictured Joo Hyun throwing him onto the bed in that cold, callous way again, kicking his legs apart and forcing it into him. There was no way he could take something so big but Joo Hyun would do it anyway, pinning him against the mattress and and splitting him apart. Taunting him for how much of a whore he was, begging and whining for it.

Dazed from the sheer arousal that was coiling in his gut and snaking around his lower body, Manjoon leaned towards the other man, letting the bulbous head brush against his lips. It was like kissing fire, scalding against the thin, soft skin.   
Manjoon was still rather inexperienced in his oral skills and settled for giving kittenish licks and kisses, trying to work up the courage to actually put it into his mouth.

Suddenly something began to vibrate inside him, Manjoon barely biting down on a sharp squeal of surprise. It took a second to figure out that it was the toy Joo Hyun had shoved inside of him, currently held in place by the ropes. Even though they weren't pressed up against anything too sensitive the vibrations were strong enough to affect other areas, teasing him mercilessly. 

But sooner than it had started the vibrations stopped completely, leaving him strung up and empty. Manjoon almost whined out loud before realizing where he was. Good lord, this sort of thing was _too_ effective. 

To keep from any more accidental noises Manjoon squeezed his eyes shut and clumsily stretched his lips around the cock in front of him. It tasted hot and heavy on his tongue, of musk and salt and bitter things. Manjoon could've passed out from the sheer sinfulness of what he was doing. Still, he was clearly doing something right because Joo Hyun had grabbed hold of his hair again, almost pulling his hair out at the roots. It hurt, but before he could complain the vibrations had started up again, this time even stronger than before. Manjoon could barely keep from moaning out loud, letting the head drop from his mouth and arching his back. Almost immediately the vibrations stopped again.

Oh, so _that_ was the game he was playing.

This time Manjoon sunk down on his cock in a hurry, trying to get even more of the thick length into his mouth. His jaw was aching and there was drool dripping all over his apron, but Manjoon didn't care so long as he got what he wanted. 

But just as he was about to reach the back of his throat, Joo Hyun pulled him off, panting. 

"Fuck, fuck. You're gonna make me come." Joo Hyun gasped, squeezing himself at the base. Manjoon felt a sweet burst of thrill at the fact that he had made him this way, coming undone at the seams. 

Manjoon was pulled out from the small space and dragged into the room again, this time forced down face-first onto the bed Joo Hyun had in the corner. He felt Joo Hyun untie the rope and drag the flimsy underwear down to his knees, spreading his legs and pulling out the vibrating toy. Manjoon gave a frustrated whine at the loss, but he was more than happy to hear the click of the bottle cap and the wet squelching sounds of its contents. Joo Hyun easily inserted two lube-slicked fingers back in, making Manjoon yelp with pleasure. 

He felt them scissoring inside of him, stretching and preparing him for the real thing. Manjoon tried to relax, but he was so tense with anticipation that it didn't help.

"Okay, baby. Breathe. I'll take it slow." Joo Hyun soothed, removing his fingers. Manjoon bit his lip, involuntarily tensing up when he felt the tip nudge at his hole. 

He felt the pressure, the muscle giving way to inexorable force. But something was wrong. 

It hurt. 

It was an aching, stinging pain that only seemed to burn brighter and hotter with each push. Manjoon tried desperately to relax, to breathe just like he had told him. But it didn't work. The pain was too bright, blinding him and choking him all at once. It wouldn't stop. 

But he didn't dare make a peep. He couldn't tell him to stop. Not after everything he had done for him. This was just like the exhibition kink, right? Joo Hyun would take care of it. He always did. He just had to suck it up until it started feeling good.

Manjoon imagined stars, wondered if they spent their lives like this for eons. Burning and aching indefinitely until someone was merciful enough to snuff out the flame. Black spots were beginning to form before his eyes, slowly consuming the world he could see. 

"Manjoon! Joonie! Please, wake up!" Somebody cried, shaking his shoulders. "Are you okay?!"

Manjoon tried, but the words brought everything crashing down. "Please, make it stop...it hurts..." Manjoon sobbed, unable to win against the raw pain which only made him cry harder. Pathetic. So, so pathetic. 

"Baby, oh, you poor thing. Why didn't you tell me?" Joo Hyun cried out, trying to pull out of him. Manjoon wailed as it scraped against the raw flesh of his insides, making a new burst of flame consume him.

"Shh. Shh. You need to relax. You're gripping me so tight I can't let go." Joo Hyun soothed, rubbing his hips.

"I-I can't-can't relax..." Manjoon hiccuped, breath coming light and fast. Joo Hyun didn't answer, and for a split second Manjoon grew cold. Had he gotten frustrated? Angry that he couldn't relax? 

Out of nowhere a hand appeared on his shoulders, soothing and stroking circles into him. 

"Hush. It's okay, you did so good for me. Let me take care of things from here. Please, babe." Joo Hyun cooed, stroking any part of him that he could reach. He was bathed in warmth, slowly melting him away. Somewhere in the floaty warm daze he felt something slip out of him, only leaving a slight stinging behind.

"There. All better." Joo Hyun said, turning him on his back so he could see him. Manjoon suddenly realized that his face was a tear-streaked mess from crying earlier and instinctively squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head. 

"Let me look at you. Don't be shy." Joo Hyun murmured, wiping his eyes and nose with a tissue. Manjoon sniffed, nudging at his hand for more petting. Joo Hyun indulged, lying down next to him and cradling him in his arms.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me it hurt? You know I would've pulled out." Joo Hyun asked softly, smoothing his hair away from his face. 

"I-I thought I'd like it." Manjoon murmured, hiding his face in his chest. Joo Hyun sighed, cupping his chin and forcing him to look up.

"Manjoon, you can't do that. There's a line between enjoying pain, and actually sustaining serious injury. What would've happened if I hadn't asked? You could've gotten internal bleeding or worse!" 

Guilt congealing into a lump in his stomach, Manjoon lowered his eyes. 

Joo Hyun sighed, rubbing his face. "Especially in the type of play we were doing just now. I might go...overboard, okay? Because...well, I can't believe I'm saying this because it's so cheesy, but you just make me crazy." 

"Do I?" Manjoon asked uncertainly. Sure, he knew he was Joo Hyun's boyfriend and maybe that kinda came with the territory, but he honestly couldn't see what was so special about himself. 

Joo Hyun groaned. "You know what it's like, having you all tied up and trembling at my feet with those big eyes of yours? I would've just taken you right then and there, but I didn't want to end things so soon." 

Even if he hadn't had the best experience with what he was suggesting, Manjoon couldn't help the heat gently curling in the pit of his stomach when he heard that. 

"Anyway, I'll let it slide since it was your first time. But if you don't use your safe word next time anything hurts..." Manjoon yelped as a large, calloused hand squeezed his plump cheeks, hard enough to leave a handprint for sure. "I'm not above making sure you can't sit down for a month or two. Understand?"

"Okay..."

Joo Hyun moved to undo the knots holding Manjoon together, but Manjoon turned away.

"C'mon, babe. I haven't even got to come, and this is such a waste of a maid's outfit." Manjoon pouted, tangling his legs with Joo Hyun's so he could feel the silk. Joo Hyun looked amused, snaking a hand into his hair.

"Well, look who thinks they're in charge." Joo Hyun murmured, guiding him over so his mouth was at the seam of his pants again. 

No longer terrified about anyone catching him in a compromising position, Manjoon scooted off the bed and sank to his knees on the floor. Joo Hyun was already hard again, erection jutting out of his boxers. He probably expected him to pull it off with his teeth again, but Manjoon instead closed his mouth around the clothed tip, feeling the heat radiate through the thin cloth.

"Mm." Manjoon moaned, liking the way it filled his mouth. He gave it a few sucks but Joo Hyun hissed, pulling him off.

"Just get to it." Joo Hyun murmured. Manjoon made sure he saw the smug grin spreading across his face before doing as he wished. 

This time Manjoon took his time experimenting, seeing what got him the most vocal responses and the hardest hair-pullings. He especially enjoyed the loud, broken cursing he caused when he barely scraped his teeth on the underside of Joo Hyun's shaft. 

"Fuck, you tease. You're not even a virgin are you? Not with that slutty mouth of yours." He rambled, thrusting his hips into Manjoon's mouth. Manjoon choked and sputtered at the intrusion, pulling off so he could cough. That was when Joo Hyun grabbed him by the hair again and jerked his dick a few times until he came all over him, pearly fluid splashing over the delicate features and dripping down onto his knees. 

"Sorry, sorry. Guess I should've asked." He spoke hoarsely once he came down from the high. Manjoon didn't reply, too shocked by this new sensation. It was thick and warm and weird, and Manjoon didn't quite know how he felt about it.

"It's okay." He finally replied, swallowing a bit that had gotten into his mouth. Joo Hyun pulled him up and wiped his face with a soft, wet cloth before seating him in his lap.

"You're too good for me, you know that?" Joo Hyun sighed, wrapping his arms around his chest. Manjoon shivered as they brushed against his nipples, pebbled and shamefully obvious beneath the thin cloth. 

"Hm, what's this?" Joo Hyun asked slyly, brushing his fingers against one. Manjoon whimpered, tipping his head back at the shivery pleasure. 

"Good? How's this then?" Joo Hyun began pinching and stroking the hard nubs through the fabric, making Manjoon cry out as he tried to stop him. His hands were tied securely behind him though, and unconsciously he spread his legs wider. 

"I-I'm too sensitive there...don't..." Manjoon barely managed to gasp out. Joo Hyun took that as a positive sign, turning him so he could lick and suck on them. The electric pleasure that flashed through him made everything hazy except for it, Manjoon gasping out broken pleas while he ground his hips against Joo Hyun. 

"Let's see how much you like this."

The attorney felt a finger rubbing at his hole, pushing its way inside with much less resistance than before. The feeling of being full, combined with Joo Hyun's teeth toying with a tender bud was driving him crazy. But Joo Hyun had lifted him onto his knees so his hardness wasn't touching anything, straining and leaking and unable to find completion. 

"Sir...please..." Manjoon gasped out, trying to buck against him but only receiving a hard slap on his ass for his efforts.

"Please what?" Joo Hyun asked innocuously.

"Let me cum...please..." Manjoon begged, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. 

"Oh, is two fingers not enough for your slutty little hole? Perhaps I should try three?" Joo Hyun said, pressing a third finger against the stretched ring of muscle. 

"No! Please...I can't cum from this...I need more." Manjoon cried. Joo Hyun laughed, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Fine. I'll give you more." Joo Hyun said sweetly. Sobbing with relief, Manjoon waited for a hand or anything to touch his cock but Joo Hyun simply made his fingers crawl further up inside him. For a split second it actually made him want to cry, feeling as though he had been betrayed. But his fingers suddenly brushed against something inside him, jolting a scream from his abused throat. 

It didn't feel like the same sort of pleasure he would get from jerking off, but he didn't want it to stop either. Joo Hyun stroked his fingers over it while mouthing at his nipples, making Manjoon straight-up cry as he was wracked with pleasure. Joo Hyun licked his lips at the complete debauchery, how he had dragged his prim, proper boyfriend down to this level of slutty behavior.

"Fuck. You know what? I shouldn't be so cruel. You did so well, taking my cock like that. And good boys deserve to be rewarded." Joo Hyun murmured, almost in a daze as he stopped all stimulation. Manjoon cocked his head, vaguely wondering why he'd stopped if that was his sentiments.

Joo Hyun began moving his fingers and sucking on his painfully chafed nipples again, but Manjoon couldn't have expected the hand that curled around his dick and jerked him off simultaneously. The pleasure was too much, white hot and all-consuming, and the poor thing crumbled into dust.

Joo Hyun stroked his sobbing, quivering mess through his orgasm, after which he promptly fainted. 

"There's a good little boy." He muttered to himself, staring down at the ruined apron. 

Not a bad day, even if he couldn't pound that tight little hole. That would come later. He had to work up to it, with bigger and bigger toys until Manjoon was loose enough. Maybe he'd even make him wear one into work, watch as he squirmed and bit his lip desperately trying not to come in front of his boss. Or have Chu just "happen" to walk in on his brother getting fucked in panties and a white dress shirt. He wouldn't mind. Maybe he'd even join in, considering his weird attachment to him.

Joo Hyun chuckled, lazily dreaming of possibilities as he untied Manjoon and carried him into the bathroom.


End file.
